


desire.

by makudonarundo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (:, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Eating, Cunillingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, more tags soon, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makudonarundo/pseuds/makudonarundo
Summary: men have their needs, and you’re here to satisfy them ✨
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. desire

_desire — ateez (2019)_

❝ in my two eyes filled desire, in my heart filled desire, at the end of this thrill no one could ever predict. i love my desire! ❞

**© makudonarudo , 2020**


	2. 04:23 AM | 최산.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> san’s just tired mane ): and he misses you ):

San stands in front of his bathroom mirror fresh out the shower, his dark hair slicked back and forehead exposed, spraying a light mist of cologne onto his collarbones. It’s been quite a while since he’s seen (touched) you, and he’s got his housemates and his boss to blame for that. 

The boys for the obvious reason that they were a bunch of rascals who made it their personal mission to cockblock him and his girlfriend whenever she was around. It was either they’re all at home embarrassing the poor boy or there was one of them that was home, whether it was Wooyoung who had fallen ill or Yeosang who just wanted to stay in that day. 

Along with them, his workload in the office increased for the week due to an upcoming event at the company, it led to more hours in the office and less snuggling up in your arms. It didn’t help that every after work he’d head on over to the gym and exercise out of strict discipline and habit. So basically his exhaustion levels were high. But that didn’t matter because tonight was gonna be a good one. 

After the constant back and forth of ‘i miss you’ texts between you and the man, he finally had enough. He needed to see you, to kiss you, to touch you. All he wants is a few hours with you, to hear your voice, preferably moaning for him; to feel your skin against his and the clench of your tight walls around him. Was that too much to ask for?

The man throws on a white hoodie and a pair of sweatpants (for easy access of course), announcing his leave and telling his roommates not to wait for him, which in hindsight was somewhat useless because no one other than Seonghwa, or maybe Hongjoong, would be looking for him but not to the point that they’d stay up for him, and heads out. 

On the way to your apartment, San was very tense. His hand gripped hard on the steering wheel as he quickly drove down the street, not meeting or getting to touch you for nearly a week really took its toll on him. His heart hammered in his chest and his thoughts wandered to you; your warmth, the vanilla scent of your hair. He was thinking of all the things he could do with you, like cuddling or binging a movie. Not necessarily lewd things, but if that’s where the night will take you then he’ll have no complaints.

In no time, San’s standing in front of your apartment door, sending you a short text upon his arrival and using your spare key to open the door. The moment he enters your apartment, it hits him how exhausted he was from the past few days, it just felt so homey with your scent all over the place and traces of you littered around the room. His muscles suddenly felt heavy and his eyes droopy. When he sees you on the couch, dressed in one of his sweaters and a pair of cotton shorts, he immediately feels relaxed. 

You drop your phone onto the sofa and run to jump into your boyfriend’s arms making him stumble slightly, wrapping your legs around his slim waist, he cups his hands underneath your thighs and presses a kiss to your forehead. “I missed you so much, baby!” You coo and snuggle into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent after a long week. 

You were honestly unsure how you survived a week without any physical contact from San, you two were always all over each other, doesn’t matter where or when, you always had to have some sort of contact with him. So going an entire week without even getting a glance of his handsome face left you deprived. You craved for his touch, his voice, his smile, which probably explained your lethargic nature throughout the entire week. So much so that even the non-regulars at the bakery you worked at noticed your unusual behaviour. 

San kept you updated on his week, though. From spam texts consisting of prolonged syllables and copious amounts of cute emoticons to hour long late night calls with his groggy voice and sleepy eyes, and that was probably the only thing that kept you sane.

But now, he was right in front of you, his warmth engulfing your smaller form and inhaling your scent. “I missed you too, babydoll.” San staggers and plops the two of you on the couch with you on his lap, staring deeply into his eyes. A wide smile spreads across your lips and your boyfriend quickly mirrors it with his own, eyes disappearing into thin crescents. His arms wrap around your waist and pull you flush against his chest, your foreheads connecting and breaths mixing together when you exhale. 

San feels the exhaustion settle into his body, your relaxing presence seems to have released all the tension in his muscles and a wave fatigue washes over him. “God,” He huffs, ignoring the growing tiredness that blooms within him and putting all his focus on what matters right now, you. His fingers trailed up your bare thigh, tracing unknown patterns onto your soft skin, “A week, huh doll?” He whispers when he leans down to bite on your earlobe.

You feel yourself become putty at the given pet name he mutters against your skin, thighs twitching when the pads of his fingers slide up past the hem of your shorts. “It was only five days, San.” You chuckle, hands coming up to grip at his dark strands. 

“Seemed like an entire month to me.”

He pulls away and pouts, making you coo and press a small kiss on his plump lips. San’s pout dissolves into a lopsided smile and he shifts his hands to grasp the nape of your neck and pulls you in for a kiss. His soft lips pressed themselves against yours sweetly, well that’s how it started. You don’t remember who pushed on first (maybe it was you), but one of you did, which led to your fingers tangled into his dark locks and his tongue slipping past your lips.

A certain heat bloomed from your chest and spread throughout your veins when San’s fingers slipped under your-  _ his _ \- sweater and tickled at your skin. A soft moan sounds from the back of your throat when the tip of his tongue grazes against yours and you feel yourself slowly begin to get wet. Your hips ground against his center with a mind of their own; not sure if I’ve said this before, but did I mention that you two have been apart for almost a week? To say that you were excited was an understatement, it’s been so long, too long, since you’ve experienced the sweet relief that only San can give you, and you were finally gonna have it again. 

Or so you thought. 

San’s brows furrowed, softly pushing you away and looking down between you. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Your eyes followed his and landed in between his thighs, flaccid with no traces of hardness whatsoever. 

San runs a frustrated hand through his hair as he huffs out an apology. “Fuck, I’m sorry babe.” his face twisting into a tight scowl. He felt like shit, he could clearly see that you were in the mood and that’s what he was aiming for. But he just couldn’t seem to get it up. 

“I know you want to, and I want to too…” 

The surge of worry that washes over your body compels you to cup his face and lean your forehead against his, offering him a small smile. 

“It’s okay, baby. Don’t force yourself.” 

“But it’s been a week and I missed you.” He rebutts.

“Nonsense, we have all weekend. Why don’t you tell me about your day.”

Your boyfriend looks up at you with sad eyes and a pout on his lips, nodding at your suggestion. So you hop off his lap and plop down beside him on the couch, your arms circling his broad shoulders and pulling his head down to the crook of his neck. And so ensues cuddle hour, San snuggled up in your arms, lips pressing butterfly kisses on your skin while you lovingly played with his hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me, baby?” You say in a hushed tone after he tells you all about his tiring week; how his boss increased his workload which led him to blowing off steam at the gym and exhausting his poor body. Your other hand trailed down his arms, giving him a little massage to release the tension in his muscles. “Don’t worry, baby. We can try again tomorrow.” You peck him on the head and suggest you move to the bedroom where he can rest properly. 

San felt irritated, having initiated the first touch but halting everything right after, only because his dick refused to cooperate. The mood was perfect and the setting was just right, but San Jr. just decided to have a fit at the worst time. Even until now, as he lay with you on your bed after you have given him one of the best massages he’s ever experienced and rubbed peppermint oil all over his sore limbs, he was still upset.

The two of you stayed silent in bed for the rest of the night, enjoying each other’s company after a week of deprivation. His toned arms wrapped around your waist and your back pressed flush against his chest, breathing in the familiar vanilla scent of your shampoo. And after about half an hour, San finally relaxes to the point where his eyes shut and his rhythmic breathing is all you can hear.

You wait out a few minutes before carefully slipping out of his arms and creeping into the bathroom. No way in hell were you sleeping without getting rid of the wetness in your underwear.

  
  


꒰♡꒱

  
  


San grunts when he feels your core clench around his member, your hands splayed on his chest in an attempt to hold yourself up while he thrusts up into you. Your moans mixing with the sound of skin on skin, the room reeking of nothing but sex. The man had a hand cupping your jaw and his thumb stuck in between your lips, holding your tongue down and a small drip of drool rolling down his wrist. 

“You like that, doll?” He manages through his heavy pants and increases his pace while he pounds into you. His cock rubbing against the velvet walls of your pussy, driving you nearly insane at the sheer amount of pleasure it brought you. Using his feet for leverage, he delivers one thrust up and it sends you to euphoria, the tip of his cock coming in contact with that familiar spot that made stars appear behind your eyes.

“Yes, f-fuck. Right there, San.” You whine over the said man’s finger and your hair falls over your face when to drop your head. 

A smirk grows on San’s lips and he makes a quick move to throw you down the bed, hair sprawling out behind you, and proceeding to fuck you with equal fervor.

“Here?” He fucks into you harshly, hitting the exact same spot one more time and more stars litter your eyes. With too much pleasure rushing in your bloodstream, you were left incapable of forming coherent sentences, so you hoped San would settle with the frantic nodding of your head. Obviously, San wasn’t satisfied with your response, halting his talented hips, he hovers over your smaller form and stabilizes his body with an arm beside your head.

“Use your words, doll.” He slowly pulls back, leaving the head of his dick in your sopping wet hole, and pushes back in even slower. You prolong a moan and squirmed under his fierce gaze, hands coming up to grip his bicep and pleading with your eyes. “I asked you a question.” He huffs, completely stilling with only the head inside you.

“Yes, right there. Please fuck me, San.” 

A loud cry is ripped from your throat when San aggressively pounds into you, “That wasn’t hard now, was it?” He mocks, hips keeping up their relentless thrusting, the headboard banging against the wall due to his rough movements. Your stomach coils tightly, threatening to snap and you whimper out your lover’s name, fingers grasping your bedsheets so tightly that they nearly ripped. 

You let out one final moan that bounced off the tiled walls of your bathroom as you came around your fingers, leaning back on the toilet as you came down from your high. That was by far the most unsatisfying orgasm you’ve had. Not only that but you just finger fucked yourself to the thought of your boyfriend who was right outside, sleeping peacefully; god, you felt so bad. After calming down and cleaning up you crawled back beside your sleeping boyfriend, the ache in your wrist dull and eyes heavy from your bathroom session.

꒰♡꒱

San awakes at the ass crack of dawn, your bedside clock flashing 4:23 AM in bright white lights. His skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, his mind hazy and dick (finally) hard. He looks over at your sleeping form, your chest heaving calmly as you breathe. His mind (and dick) was raging, remnants of the  _ fucking hot  _ dream he just had clear in his mind. He could clearly remember your whines and moans as if they were real. (They were.)

He props himself on his elbows and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. With a harsh huff, the man tosses back his head and palms over the tent in his pants. God why’d it have to be now of all times, when you’re right there beside him, sound asleep; sweet scent filling up his senses and adding to his arousal. A restrained curse escapes his lips when he hears you groan and stir, all thoughts going to the gutter. He has to do something about the raging boner in his pants, but he doesn’t want to disturb you; so he settles with jerking off beside you, face tucked in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent at its most saturated form. Pulling his shaft out of his sweatpants, tip an angry shade of red, he lets out a semi-satisfied sigh. San’s hands made quick work pumping up and down on his dick with the occasional swipe of his thumb on the slit, his jaw tense and breathing laboured. 

Then you whimpered, you  _ fucking _ whimpered.

San had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning in your ear, his hand stuttering on his member. He can’t do this, he  _ has  _ to touch you. Shifting his position and pressing his chest against your back, he grinds his bare dick on your cotton clad ass. The hand previously on his dick snaked over your hips and over your clothed core, fingers pressing onto your clit. Your thighs twitch and your breath hitches, but you remain asleep. 

San ruts against your ass, fingers moving in small figure eights on your sensitive nub, a layer of slick forming on your panties. The man hisses when he feels your slick soak through your shorts and he hurriedly shoves the hand past the waistband. His fingers trace over your pussy, coating them with your wetness, before tapping at your entrance, eliciting a small whine from the back of your throat.

A groggy moan escapes your lips and your head tilts back, your now waking body somehow unknowingly succumbing to the pleasure. Your mind lingering on the last image you saw from your dream: San with his hand between your legs and fingers stretching you out.

“San?” 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” His husky voice responds, making you clench around the finger he slipped into you not long ago.

So you weren’t dreaming? Or maybe you were. You weren’t fully processing your surroundings, you didn’t know what time it was, whether the sun was up or not; but you can clearly see San and you knew that whatever he was doing, it felt so fucking good. San took note in the way your eyes were droopy and glazed with sleep, and it turned him on so much more. 

“W-what… time is it?” You manage to ask between ragged breaths and pathetic whines. 

The man behind you leans up to nip at your earlobe, whispering how it was around four am with such calmness as if he didn’t have a finger pumping in and out of you and his dick grinding on your ass. His finger moved at a slow pace, accommodating your newly awakened form and not startling you with a sudden fast pace. He was restraining himself, even in your muddled state you could see that. Eventually, San decides that you were awake enough for him to slip in another finger, but not without a warning.

“I’m putting in one more, baby.” 

He eases a second finger inside you and you moan softly, it wasn’t even that wide a stretch yet, but because of your current state, it made everything feel like it was twice than what it really was. Your jaw slacked and your back arched, the supple flesh of your ass pressing onto San’s cock and the man groans lowly in your ear. He purrs something about his fingers ‘feeling that good’ and he increases their pace steadily. The squelching sounds that reached your ears were ungodly, and so were the filthy words San whispered in your ears.

“God, doll. You’re so wet.” 

His breath tickles your skin when he exhales, fingers doing their magic, knuckles deep in your pussy.

“You know, I had a dream about you.” You hum softly, letting him know that he had your attention; but he knew that already. “You were riding my cock so well.” He digs his palm into your clit and he feels you get wetter than you already were. “I was so hard when I woke up, you feel that?” He husks when he grinds his bare cock against you, fully hard and leaking precum. “You were doing so well in my dream, doll. Like a good girl”. You clench around his fingers when he mutters the praise to you. 

“Oh you like it when I call you a good girl?” You don’t respond verbally but the way your pussy tightened around San’s digits were enough of an answer. A smirk grows on the man’s lips and he pumps his fingers in you a couple of times before they still.

Your boyfriend delivers a peck on the nape of your neck before he pulls out both his fingers, making you whine at the sudden empty feeling. With your mind hazy and your vision somewhat blurry, you fail to catch sight of San as he crawls down your body and in between your legs. His fingers hook around the waistband of your shorts and he tugs them off with your underwear. Dark eyes focus on your wet heat and San swipes his tongue across his lips hungrily. He looks back up at you and sees your quaint features looking down at him, a red blush on your cheeks. With dazed and unfocused eyes, you try to keep track with San; but your mind is too foggy and sleep is still heavy in your veins.

But the stripe he licks up your slit jolts you awake, your senses keening and toes curling. A series of shocks are sent up your spine when San repeats the action with additional pressure when he comes in contact with your clit and your mouth hangs open, an airy gasp leaving your lips. His lips wrap around your nub and gives it an experimental suck, which sends your head back and your eyes rolling. A high whimper sounds from your throat and your fingers thread through San’s dark hair, a mantra of his name falling from your mouth.

The dark haired male in between your legs alternated from kitten licks on your clit and long stripes from your opening. His tongue pokes at your opening and your fingers tighten their grasp on his hair, grinding your hips closer. San’s nose nudges your bundle of nerves and with the added insertion of his tongue, your thighs twitch beside his head edging you close to an orgasm.

He suddenly pulls away, lips glistening with your juices and eyes dark with hunger. You whine at the loss of contact, eyes dazed and unfocused. 

“You wanna cum?” San trails a hand up your thigh, caressing your hips and pushing up his purple sweater up and trailing soft pecks on your newly exposed skin.

You nod in response, a sweater clad hand comes up to muffle a whimper that leaves you when his lips come in contact with your skin.

“Then be a good girl and ride my cock.” 

He grabs you by the shoulders and pulls you up, throwing one of your legs over his torso and he lays back on the pile of pillows. His eyes scan up your sleepy form on top of him, tongue licking his lips in hunger. You plant your hands on his chest, grasping the thin fabric of his shirt and tugging at it harshly.

“Calm down, doll.” He chuckles.

“Off… please.” You watch as he sits up and reaches behind his back to tug off his shirt, exposing his broad shoulders and lean body, tempting you to rake your nails down his fair skin. Now with his shirt off, you take the hem of his purple sweater to lift it up over your head.

“Keep it on,” San commands sternly, looking you dead in the eye, his hands wrapping around your wrists to stop your movement. So your fingers loosen and the fabric falls back down your body. “I wanna fuck you in my clothes.”

You all but nod at his words, core clenching around nothing and your slick dripping down on San’s stomach. Making the man under you chuckle and settle his hands on your hips, thumb caressing your soft skin. You take this as a sign to get on with it and lift yourself up, a hand reaching down to grasp your boyfriend’s cock, making him hiss. You bite your lip to hold back a moan when you press the head of his cock against your clit, before rubbing it down your core. 

“Fuck. Hurry up, doll.” San nearly growls, brows furrowing and eyes zoning on you. You steady yourself above him, adjusting your knees and breathing deeply before grabbing his shaft once more. You rock your hips against his tip, letting the head slip in your entrance for a quick moment before rubbing it back on your clit.

Having enough of your teasing, San huffs out a curse and throws your body back down the bed. Your hair sprawling in many different directions, his arms caging you in underneath him. With his deep eyes boring into yours, he gives you one last smirk before you feel the tip of his cock prodding at your entrance. And with one smooth thrust, his entire member is sheathed within your velvet walls. An airy whine escapes your lips and your hands find themselves gripping on San’s muscular bicep. The man above you casts his eyes down to where you two connect, his mouth hung open and panting softly.

“You’re taking me so well, baby.” 

He praised, watching your face contorted in pleasure, your eyes dazed and looking up at him with such adoration that it makes his heart skip a beat. His lips quickly swoop down to land a small peck on yours, and he slowly pulls his hips back, cock rubbing against your wet walls and you both moan in unison. 

“Fuck, I missed this.” San pants, his hips picking up the pace, until all you hear is skin slapping against skin accompanied by your sinful cries and your boyfriend’s occasional groans. A hand finds its way on your hip and grips it tightly, ensuring bruises to appear the next day. 

Your eyes unfocus and the next thing you feel is San’s lips on the crook of your neck, tongue licking a stripe up your skin before his teeth sink in your flesh. You moan when he sucks on the jugular of your neck, leaving an alarming shade of red on your skin that will soon bloom into a sultry shade of purple. His assault on your neck carries on and his hickies begin to trail down your chest, hips never once slowing down. 

When he suddenly pulls away, but before you could whine at the sudden emptiness, San pulls you up and manhandles your smaller form on your arms and knees. And just as quickly as he pulled out, he’s bottomed out inside you, a long groan coming from his throat. He goes back to fucking you from behind, strands of his dark hair stuck on his forehead from the sweat that beads from his temples and teeth gnawing on his lower lip. The new angle forces a moan from you when you feel him hit a specific spot inside you that your fingers could never reach.

“Ah fuck, San… there” Your moans become more frequent and higher in pitch when the said man begins to repeatedly pound into your core. Resulting in you clenching tighter around his dick. His large hands plant themselves on your hips, pulling your hips back every time he snaps his forward. 

The room reeked of sex and all you could hear were the rhythmic slapping of San’s thighs on your ass, making you leak even more on his cock. Your fingers fist the once pristine white sheets under you and your arms begin to quiver from holding your weight up. They give up a few moments later, your face landing on the pillows and your boyfriend’s sweater sliding down the arch of your back, exposing more of your skin. One of San’s hands shifts from your hips and gropes your ass, fingers digging into the supple flesh. 

“Your pussy feels so good, baby. So good for me.” The dark haired male pants, his hips never letting up their relentless speed. His charcoal irises run down the expanse of your back, and end when they reach his purple hoodie bunched up by your shoulders. He licks his lips and drinks in the sight of you bent over in front of him, your ass up and your head pushed against the pillows, droopy eyes looking over your shoulder and up at him with a lust induced gaze.

Your core clenches when you meet your boyfriend’s hungry eyes, fingers grasping the sheets tighter and mouth hanging open to whine out in pleasure. The way San’s eyes darkened above you made you feel some type of way, he looked at you like you were the only thing to ever exist in this world. His eyes held such emotions that they made you weak, and with the added pleasure of his cock rubbing up on you, you couldn’t help but moan.

San feels his climax approaching; it was too soon for his liking, but that was the week-without-release at work. His thrust sooner turned sloppy and irregular, his hands messily roaming around your body, groping every inch of skin he can touch. At one point he finds his fingers snaking down around your waist, tugging your lax form up against his chest like a ragdoll

“I can’t…” You hear San pant amidst the creaking of the bed and your moans, “I’m gonna cum.” he grunts in your ear, one hand cupping your right breast and the other reaching down to rub at your clit. Your eyes roll back and you throw your head back against his shoulder. His lips land on yours in a rough kiss, tongue quickly sneaking past your lips caressing everything he can reach.

You feel his cock twitch inside you and you clench one more time around him to throw him off the edge. He pulls away from your lips and latches his teeth on the juncture of your neck, sucking a dark hickey onto your skin. His hips stutter against yours as he spurts a week’s load of cum in your pussy. San groans deeply in your ears, hips lazily pushing into you and cock stroking against your cum painted walls as he comes down from his high.

You fell forward on the mattress when the arms that wrapped around your body loosened, but before you could breathe, the same pair of arms flipped you onto your back and now all you could see was San. His dark eyes that oozed sexy, his scheming smirk and the freckles on his neck. What a sight. You stilled underneath him, eyes entranced by the stunning man in front of you. Completely so that you don’t notice the hand that slips down between your legs and presses harshly on your clit.

“San!” Your back arches at the pleasure that suddenly runs up your body. The bastard just smiles at you, teeth glinting and dimples becoming prominent in the light of the dawn. San kisses your cheek tenderly before trailing them down your skin, going over his sweater and continuing down your stomach until they reach your thighs. He throws your legs over his shoulders and bites at the skin of your thighs, looking at you directly in the eye while his fingers continue to work on your cunt. Two digits easily slip inside you and you throw your head back at the intrusion. 

San lowers his head down to you and his tongue coming in contact with the bundle of nerves that made you go crazy. That and the fingers that were pumping in and out of you, fucking his cum back into you. Your insides felt warm and sloppy, your walls clenching around San’s fingers who are hellbent on throwing you off the edge. 

“You like that, doll?” His breath fans on you clit, making your thighs jump and cunt gush. Your brows furrow when you feel the coil in your stomach tighten, even more so when San prods a third finger at your entrance and his lips envelop your clit. With each suck he delivers, his fingers pound into your core with increasing force. The cum around his fingers makes an incredibly ungodly squelching sound every time they push back into you and if you weren’t too high on euphoria, you would be beyond embarrassed. San’s tongue continues its assault on your clit and you start to feel your climax rapidly approaching. 

San’s eyes flitter up to your face, brows furrowed and eyes half lidded, nearly going cross eyed. It filled his pride to see you in such a state and all because of him nonetheless. With your fingers tangled in his hair and your thighs twitching beside his head, that was enough visual stimulus for him to moan in the heat of the moment. The vibrations sent deep into your pussy, and you clenched tighter on his fingers. His mouth alternated from quick licks to harsh sucks on your nub, fingers still pounding deep into you.

Your core clenched and fluttered around his fingers and San could tell you were close, that and the way your fingers tugged on his dark hair along with your curling toes and bucking hips were also a telltale sign of your oncoming orgasm. Your breathing turns shallow when San pulls away from your clit and sneaks a lick at your entrance. Your walls pulsed around his fingers and that pushed the raven-haired man to work his fingers faster into you. The delicious squelching of your cunt ringing in his ears.

“Fuck-- San!”

You yelp before throwing your head back on the pillows and holding San’s head as you hump his fingers and rub his flattened tongue on your sensitive nub, the man letting you do as you please with a prideful glint in his eyes.

“That’s right, doll. Cum on my fingers.” The muscles on his wrist flex, nearly straining his muscles as he pounds his fingers even harder into your sopping cunt.

Your thighs quivered and back arched, eyes rolling back when you finally cum. Your form literally shakes in pleasure and stars start to litter your eyelids, pleasure washing over you in overwhelming waves. Making you convulse in San’s hold, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Your body freezes for a quick moment before your muscles finally relax, completely spent and mind blank. Your eyes roam around the room but nothing looks familiar, it all looked blurred and the rising sun made everything have this fuzzy glow around them. You’re snapped back to reality when San appears in your line of sight.

“Open up, doll.”

He whispers, voice husky and dry. Three of his cum covered fingers come up to tap at your lips before your lips wrap around them and lick your juices of his digits. The mix of both your cum makes your clench around nothing and the way you leave your mouth agape to give him a view of your tongue swirling around his fingers makes San groan. 

“Fuck babe, don’t do that.” 

You playfully raise a brow, pretending as if you didn’t know what he means. “Why so, Sannie?”

“I don’t think i have enough time to show you exactly ‘why’.” 

And with your tired yet mirthful eyes and croaky voice, you replied.

“We have all weekend, baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found on @ heterotragedies on tumblr and @ bIushers on wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> found on @ heterotragedies on tumblr and @ bIushers on wattpad


End file.
